Draco et Hermione
by Victoria-Novela
Summary: Voldemort ne reviendra pas. Dans cette dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, Draco est décidé à faire profil bas, seulement après un tirage au sort le voilà obligé de travailler en équipe avec Hermione Granger. Une sang-de-bourbe, sérieusement ? Et si les deux protagonistes se surprenaient à s'apprécier ? Voir pire à s'aimer ?


Résumé et contexte pour comprendre un peu mieux l'histoire que j'écris :

**Voldemort ne reviendra pas. Draco, fils d'un Mangemort, doit apprendre à accepter que son nom de famille soit associer à celui de collabo, que les insultes fusent lorsqu'il se baladent, que les silence s'installent lorsqu'il apparait dans une salle. Dans cette dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, Draco est décidé à faire profil bas, seulement après un tirage au sort le voilà obligé de travailler en équipe avec Hermione Granger. Une sang-de-bourbe, sérieusement !? **

PROLOGUE

"Draco ! Debout mon chéri ! Ton train part dans 2 heures ! " murmura Narcissa Malfoy à l'oreille de son garçon encore endormi.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le laissa se réveillé doucement. Dans un grognement il se leva, sortit de sa chambre, toujours en caleçon et fila sous la douche. Il avait le temps, la voiture du ministère passait dans une heure le chercher pour l'emmener à la gare de King's Cross. L'eau chaude le réveillait en l'apaisant. Après s'être assuré que sa coiffure était impeccable, il sortit de sa salle de bain en laissant voler son parfum dans le couloir et attrapa sa baguette magique posée sur sa table de chevet. Il maudit dans un juron Harry Potter de l'avoir privé de Dobby tandis qu'il rangeait lui même ses vêtements dans sa valise "Acio Livre des sorts et enchantements", "Acio Balance en Cuivre", "Acio Nimbus 2000" soupirait-il méthodiquement. Une fois sa valise faite, Draco balaya sa chambre de ses yeux gris et la ferma "Collaporta". Il descendit alors, sa valise flottant dans les air, les escaliers qui donnaient sur le perron. La voiture était déjà là. Il la glissa dans le coffre et prit place dans le véhicule. Il savait que sa mère l'épiait derrière le rideau du petit salon où elle avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier lorsque Lucius était dans un mauvais jour. Malheureusement depuis peu, le père de Draco était souvent d'une exécrable humeur et peu importait le nombre de sortilège de protection que le fils lançait sur la mère, le père semblait jouir vicieusement de les déjouer.

Tandis que la voiture s'éloignait du Manoir, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Il avait peur pour elle, il savait que sa présence la maintenait dans l'espoir, dans cette joie d'être utile, dans ce bonheur de servir à quelqu'un, de ne pas vivre pour rien. Sans lui, elle était seule. Le manoir restait vide, plus personne ne se risquait à une visite depuis les nombreuses crises de fureur de Lucius. Il haïssait son père pour cela, pour ses humiliations quotidiennes, pour ses frasques après ces bierraubeurres. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Comment un père de famille pouvait perdre la tête pour la désillusion d'un sauveur ? Oui Lord Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à éliminer tout ces sang-de-bourbe ! Oui il était définitivement mort le jour ou Harry Potter avait contrer son sort grâce à l'amour de sa mère. Oui personne d'autres ne semblait apte à terrasser ses imposteurs qui squattaient (comme cette Granger) les bancs de son école. Et alors ? La révolution d'un sang pure, même si elle semblait logique pour Draco, n'était pas non plus l'unique priorité ! Il en voulait affreusement à son père de ne pas voir cela, de ne pas comprendre que le maintient de l'intégrité et du bien-être de sa famille devait être sa priorité et rien d'autre. Il le haïssait comme il haïssait ce Potter qui avait détruit sa famille rien que par le fait d'exister.

"-Nom d'un Hippogriffe ! Faut-il que je vous salue respectueusement Monsieur Malfoy pour que vous sortiez de mon véhicule ? Vous êtes arrivés ! Descendez maintenant !" vociféra le conducteur

-Je n'avais pas vu. Vous pouvez sortir mes bagages, répondit glacialement Draco sortant enfin de ses pensées.

-Vous me prenez pour votre ex elfe de maison ? Débrouillez vous, vous avez 5 minutes avant que je ne déguerpisse.

Draco sortit en trombe, claqua la portière et prit ses bagages :

-Mes amitiés à votre père le Mangemort. Dites lui que ma femme sang-de-bourbe l'emmerde ! ricana l'employé du ministère avant de filer.

Draco resta immobile pendant cinq longues seconde. Oui, définitivement il haïssait son père.

CHAPITRE 1

-Regarde le cet abruti ! Il n'a vraiment pas honte ! pouffa Harry déjà confortablement installé dans son compartiment privé du Poudlard-Express, et il ajouta :

-Hermione reste près de moi, l'autre dégénéré de Malfoy va surement vouloir t'Avada Kedavrer !

-Arrête Harry, Il me fait de la peine quand même, dit Hermione observant Draco errer devant le train comme s'il hésitait à entrer.

-Je pense pas qu'il aura le courage d'ouvrir la porte ! S'il a apprit à le faire maintenant que Dobby n'est plus à ses services, se moqua Ron.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez être vraiment con vous deux ? soupira Hermione en tirant le rideau empêchant ainsi aux deux garçons de s'amuser encore un peu plus du désarroi et de la solitude de Draco.

-Madame est tombé amoureuse cette été ? questionna Harry

-D'un sang pur ? Un vrai mélodrame en perspective ! rebondit Ron

D'un air faussement touché, Hermione se leva et sortit du compartiment. Elle n'en voulait pas aux garçons, Draco avait toujours été L'ennemi. Dès sa première année, son arrogance, sa méchanceté l'avait tout de suite rangé dans cette case. Seulement il lui semblait que la vengeance avait assez duré, et qu'à force de combattre le bourreau, il lui semblait que Harry et Ron avaient commencé à prendre un malin plaisir à le devenir. Ca avait commencé avec le meurtre "accidentelle" de Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malfoy l'année dernière. Draco en avait été profondément attristé. Ce fut comme un déclic pour elle. Une sorcier qui aimait son elfe de maison ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça ! Bien qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre sa manie de ranger et d'estimer les sorcier selon la pureté de leur sang, Hermione avait,depuis peu, appris à ne plus détester Draco (au grand dame d'Harry et de Ron). Une forme de curiosité l'animait quand elle voyait le garçon blond. Cela l'inquiétait car elle savait qu'à force de trop l'observer, elle finirait par être obnubiler. Elle avait toujours était comme ça, elle voulait tout comprendre, tout connaitre. Elle savait que cette étude était inutile mais elle ne pouvait se contrôler, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'en voulait car elle savait que c'était dangereux. Hermione, se rendant compte qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle l'observait depuis la porte, tenta de s'éclipser dans le fond du wagon, seulement il fut plus rapide :

-On se rince l'oeil Granger ? Je n'aurai jamais parier un Gallion que tu serais la première personne à m'accueillir ! rit Malfoy en déposant sa valise dans une armoire prévu à cet effet.

-Ne rêve pas trop Malfoy ! Je prenais juste plaisir à t'observer hésiter à entrer dans le Poudlard-Express, on a peur de quitter Maman ? lança Hermione du tac au tac.

Le garçon grimaça; oui il avait peur de quitter sa mère. Pas pour lui mais pour elle. Il reprit aussitôt ses esprits lorsqu'il vit Hermione abasourdit de le découvrir touché et muet :

-Va t'occuper de ton saint Potter et de ta bellette, dit-il en tournant les talon à la recherche du compartiment de Goyle et de Crabbe.

Hermione, mal à l'aise, regarda Malfoy disparaitre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir déstabiliser Draco. C'était toujours lui qui avait le dernier mot ! Pour autant elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je suis folle ! se disait-elle. Car il est vrai qu'elle avait rêver de nombreuse fois de fermer le clapet de Draco une bonne fois pour toute, seulement aujourd'hui la victoire semblait fausse, contrefaite. Elle repartit rejoindre Harry et Ron et les voyant tout les deux assoupis, elle se dit qu'une petite sieste ne lui ferrait que du bien. Elle se coucha en repensant au visage défait de Malfoy rien qu'au nom de sa mère.


End file.
